Posesivo
by Lucero del atardecer
Summary: Una venganza puede traer horribles consecuencias, y mas si el es posesivo... Akane dejara la timidez para convertirse en una mujer vengantiva y fria, su primera victima... RANMA
1. Prologo

POSESIVO

**PROLOGO**

_**"Nunca me espere encontrarme en esta situacion, es tan triste verlo ahi solo tras las rejas. Pero para que mentir yo lo empuje a esto, yo lo provoque aunque para serles sincera me alegra... Si, me alegra, porque al fin esta sufriendo... sufriendo lo que yo sufri con todas sus humillaciones, sus insultos, sus malditas comparaciones... se las estoy cobrando."**_

_**"Una por una le hare pagar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que me causo... con unas simples palabras... unas simples palabras me bastaron para abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que... ES VERDAD... Si aunque me duela aceptarlo es verdad, pero... eso no quita que me vengara de el."**_

_**!¡YO!... La fea marimacho, la poco femenina, la que no tenia curvas, la que siempre comparaba con sus malditas prometidas... Fui la unica que logro todo... Si, todo. Logre enloqueserlo de amor, de celos, de pasion. Lo converti en una moustruo capaz de todo por tenerme otra vez en sus brazos, lo trasforme completamente tanto que el que lo conociera se daria cuenta de inmediato de su trasformacion."**_

_**"Pero no me arrepiento de nada logre mi objetivo despues de todo. Pero aun no es suficiente...¡NO!... AUN NO LO ES." **_

_**"El me hizo sentir menos, como si no valiera nada... Y se equivoco, porque le demostre que es el, el que no vale nada ... porque yo estoy muy por encima de cualquiera... haha... si, es lo que ustedes piensan cambie... Cambie completamente, y todo por una simple venganza."**_

_**"Pero con esta venganza tengo a Ranma a mis pies. Puedo controlar cualquier parte de el, hasta dejarlo completamente bulnerable... tengo, su mente, su corazon, su cuerpo... todo, lo tengo todo. " **_

_**"Pero aunque se que esto tendra consecuencias no me importa, porque despues de todo el siempre fue "Posesivo"...**_

_**/**_

_**Este es un finc de Ranma y Akane...**_

_**Espero que les guste... pliss dejan Reviews...**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo...**_

_**Besos y abrazos de Lucero del ataredecer...**_


	2. El comienzo de los celos

Capitulo 1 "El comienzo de los celos"

Una chica de cabellos cortos caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa. Después de un largo dia de examenes en la escuela Furinkan lo mas que deseaba era llegar a su casa y tomar un largo baño para relajar sus tensos musculos. Pero habia quedado satisfecha con todo, los examenes había estado sumamente fáciles, bueno para ella porque para el joven Saotome habia sido un verdadero infierno. Al parecer no habia estudiado mucho ya que la mayoria de los dias se la pasaba entrenando en el dojo Tendo.

-Akane?- pregunto el joven de trenza que camina junto a su lado, desde hacia unos dias que la joven estaba algo pensativa y eso le preocupaba un poco.

-mmm... oh, lo siemto Ranma es solo que... bueno estoy algo distraida el dia de hoy- contesto simplemente Akane dedicandole una timida sonrisa, cosa que el ojiazul le devolvio instintivamente.

-Estas pensativa desde hace unos dias... Dime que te pasa?-

-No me pasa nada Ranma, enserio es solo que... pss, los examenes...eso, los examenes me traen hecha un lio... Perdon si te preocupe-

-No me preocupe por ti, es solo que estaba muy rara... era pura curisidad-

-Entonces para la proxima no preguntes porque no te contestare... IDIOTA- la menos de las Tendo salio corriendo despues de darle una fuerte cachetada a su prometido. Despues de que la vio alejarse se recrimino mentalmente por no aprender a cerrar su boca.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hecha una furia llego Akane a su casa, sin saludar a nadie fue hasta el cuarto del baño y tomo una ducha que duro aproximadamente 40 minutos. Cuando salio del baño con su pijama amarilla estaba mucho mas relajada, fue hasta su cuarto y se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama. Cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Despues de una hora llegaba el joven Saotome con la excusa de que Shampoo le trato de dar una posima extraña, que por suerte el logro romper e hizo que quedara derramada en el suelo de la calle.

Camino hacia el comedor y pudo ver que estaba toda la familia en la mesa excepto su prometida, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Kasumi ella le sonrio con ternura y le dijo que Akane habia llehado a tomar un baño y despues se habia ido a dormir. El joven no le dio mucha importancia y fue a cenar con la familia.

-Maestro que tiene en esa bolsa?- pregunto Soun viendo la enorme bolsa que traia el maestro. El anciano lo miro y sonrio con malicia, sacando una pantaleta enfrente de todos los presentes.

-No es bonita, toda esta bolsa tiene prendas que unire a mi coleccion-

-Es un viejo libidinoso, quite eso de mi cara- se quejo Ranma que al momento que el viejo Hapoosai sacara la prenda la coloco enfrente de su cara al momento en que probaba un bocado de su cena.

-Ranma no quieres modelarme esta prenda, se te veria muy bonita- despues de su comentario recibio un duro puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Ranma que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No me joda viejo, ya me voy a dormir... el anciano me arruino la cena- de un agil movimiento se levanto de su lugar y se fue a dar un baño antes de irse a la cama. Cuando salio se encamino a su cuaro pero queria disculparse con su joven prometida antes de acabar el dia. Sin saber como sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la puerta de Akane y entro siguiloso somo un buen artista marcial que era.

-Akane... Akane?- con sumo cuidado asomo su cabeza para ver a la joven que estaba en su cama boca arriba. Sin pensarlo bien se adentro completamente al cuarto de la joven y cerro la puerta con seguro al estar completamente en el cuarto.

Avanzo lentamente hasta ella y asi pudo contemplarla mejor. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana haciendo que su belleza aumentara. Ranma se inclino hasta ella y el ver sus labios entreabiertos no logro contenerse y sin pensarlo unio sus labios con los de su joven prometida. Se quedo quieto durante unos segundos hasta que sintio que Akane movia timidamente sus labios, al sentirla tuvo mucho miedo y deseo separarse para evitar una buena paliza pero no lo hizo. Se quedo como en su ligar y poco a poco tambien fue cooperando con el beso. Pero ahora fue el quien profundizo el beso, cuando lo hizo una corriente electrica recorrerle todo el se espero que la boca de Akane supiera tan bien.

-Si papa... Akane esta dormida, dejala descansar un poco- dijo Nabiki desde el otro lado de la puerta. Inmediatamente el joven artista marcial se separo de la joven y salto a la ventana para ir a su cuarto.

-Ranma eres un cobarde...- murmuro la joven de cabellos cortos mientras miraba a la ventana en donde sugundos antes habia huido su joven prometido.

"_Si supieras Ranma... Si supieras_"- pensaba la menos de las Tendo, al parecer Ranma no se habia dado cuenta de que su prometida nunca estubo dormida, solo finguio estarlo porque no sabia quien estaba por entrar a su cuarto en la noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esa mañana Ranma amanecio de muy buen humor, el solo recordar los labios de Akane le hacia poner una sonrisa boba en su rontro lo cual no paso desapercibido por los integrantes de la familia Tendo y Saotome. En el comedor cuando todos comian placidamente Nabiki fue la primera en atreverse a preguntar por el estado de su prometido.

-Ranma... haz estado con esa estupida sonrisa toda la mañana,¿Que te pasa, mejoraron las cosas con mi hermana?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rontro. Inmediatamente el joven dejo de ronreir y miro de reojo a su prometida que igual que el sus mejillas tornaron un color carmesi.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!-

-No te alteres cuñadito fue solo una inocente pregunta...- se defendio Nabiki.

-Ranma se nos hace tarde, tenemos que saber los resultados de los examenes- hablo por primera vez Akane. Ranma la miro y fue tras ella.

Cuando llegaron a la escula los resultados estaban pegados en la puerta principal de la escuela, todos sus compañeron reian y lloraban depende de las calificaciones que tuvieron. Cuando Ranma y Akane vieron a sus amigos se separaron.

-Akane... ¿Como te fue en los examenes?- pregunto una de las amigas de Akane.

-mmm... AHHHH, que bien mis calificaciones son muy buenas-

-Felicidades Akane, ahora solo falta esperar las cartas de las universidades...-

-Lo se, talvez me den una beca completa por mis calificaciones-

MIENTRAS TANTO CON RANMA...

-Bueno al menos pase, ¿Y ustedes chicos como les fue?-

-No tan bien como tu, pero igual pasamos- comento uno de sus amigos

-Si, almenos tu tienes la beca de deportes...-

-Espero que Akane obtenga la suya-

-Es cierto Ranma tenemos que prepararte para eso...-

-¿De que hablan?- esto comenzaba a poner nervioso al chico de trenza

-¿Como que de que Ranma?, recuerdas a todos los hombres que estaban detras de Akane en la escuela, ¿Como crees que sea en la universidad?-

-Akane les pondra un alto como a los de aqui, eso no me preocupa chicos-

-Ranma escucha, los hombres de las universidades son muy diferentes a los de la preparatoria... son mas, como te dire... mas pervertidos- empezo Hiroshi

-¿Que quieres decir con mas pervertidos?- esto definitivamente no le empezaba a gustar a Ranma

-Pues los chicos buscan a las mujeres mas bellas para tener... tu sabes- continuo Hirosi -Es que yo tengo una hermana que va a la univesidad y pus ella habla hacerca de que los hombres no la dajan empaz... le proponen cosas indecorosas a ella y a sus amigas...-

-Si alguno se le ocurre decirle algo asi a Akane los golpeare tan fuerte que para reconocerlos tendran que hacerles prueba dental...- hablaba Ranma mientras se tronaba los dedos. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca habian escuchado a Ranma hablar asi.

-Oye Ranma, perdon pero sonaste un poco posesivo con ese comentario- comento ahora Daisuke mientras miraba a su amigo

-Es lo que pienso ahora si no les importa ire a buscar a MI prometida- en menos de un segundo el joven de trenza habia desaparecido de su lado. Tanto Daisuke como Hiroshi se miraron algo extrañados por el repentino cambio de humos de su compañero, no sabian que Ranma fuera tan celoso y posesivo con su prometida pero vieron que si lo era.

Ya de vuelta en la casa de los Tendo dos jovenes se encontraba comiendo solos ya que su familia habia salido al cine para desestresarse, lo que a ellos le molesto pues eran ellos los que tenian mucho estres por lo de los examenes y la entrada de la universidad. El telefono sono y fue Akane quien fue a contestar. A Ranma le extraño que la chica empezara a hablar muy bajo poniendo una mano cerca de su boca para evitar que el leyera sus labios.

_LLAMADA TELEFONICA_

_-Hola Akane... -_

-Eres... eres...-

_-Si soy yo Akane... cuanto tiempo sin oir tu dulce voz, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- _hablo la voz masculina del otro lado de la linea.

-Que lastina porque yo no... porque llamaste, no te esta llendo bien con tu abuelo... pero si es asi me alegro...-

_-Vamos Akane no seas asi, se que me extrañas, como yo te extraño en estos momentos- _hablo muy tierno el hombre desconocido.

-No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo estoy en algo importante...-

-_Algo importante como que?- _pregunto curioso la voz masculina_._

-Como te dije algo mas importante que tu... contento-

-_No, porque no estas tu aqui... No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, pero pronto volveremos a estar juntos... te lo prometo_- hablo con dulzura la el hombre de la linea.

-Sabes que... TE ODIO... NO SABES CUANTO... IDIOTA- y colgo. De un movimiento brusco colgo el telefono, sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas rebeldes salian de sus bellos ojos almendrados.

-¿Por que lloras Akane?- hablo Ranma apareciendo recargado en el marco de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y una mirada furiosa dandole un toque salvaje.

-Por nada, era numero equibocado-dijo señalando el telefono con su dedo.

-Entonces...¿Porque tardaste tanto en esa llamada?- pregunto el joven de la trenza con seriedad.

-Ranma no estoy de humor...-

-Nunca lo estas...¿Quien era Akane?, ¿Porque le dijiste que lo odiabas?- quizo saber el ojiazul.

-¡¿Estabas escuchando mi conversacion Ranma!?... Porque me miras asi- al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que el joven de trenza la miraba con ojos siniestros.

-No que era numero equibocado- hablo con voz temorifica.

La chica asintio algo asustada por la aproximidad de su joven prometido, pero no le daria el gusto de que se diera cuenta de su estado.

-¡NO!, contento... no era numero equibocado- contesto Akane acercandose unos pasos a el

-Entonces quien era... parecias muy interesada en que nadie te escuchara...-

-No seas ridiculo, no era nadie importante, ademas no queria que el rastreara la llamada- contesto con frialdad la ojicafe.

-¿EL?- grito un molesto Ranma.

-¿Ehh?- la ojiazul trato de hacerse la desentendida.

-¡¿ESTABAS HABLANDO CON UN MALDITO HOMBRE!?- De un movimiento brusco tomo ambos brazos de su joven prometida apretandolos sin importarle que le hiciera daño.

-¡Que te pasa Ranma sultame!- la peliazul trato de zafarse pero su prometido no lo permitia.

-¡Escuchame bien Akane, porque no lo repetire dos veces... te prohibo que...!-

-TU NO ME PROHIBES NADA... NO ERS NADIE PARA HACERLO... Ahora sueltame que me lastimas- al ver que el joven apretaba mas su agarre se desespero y empezo a forcejear con su prometido que la miraba con un profunfo odio haciendo que sus ojos azules se tornaran oscuros dandole un toque siniestro y tenebroso. Nunca en su vida lo habia visto tan enfadado con ella y ademas agresivo.

-Ranma porfavor sueltame... de verdad me estas lastimando- hablo la joven que al hacerlo se le quebró la voz. Pero a Ranma eso no le importo, porque aplico un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que su prometida soltara un gemido de dolor. Se acerco al rostro de Akane quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Te puedo prohibir todo lo que yo quiera... y hay una razón, soy tu prometido y tu deber es obedecerme en todo lo que te diga... Si quiero que dejes de hablarle a todos los hombres excepto a mi lo harás...- en eso solto a la joven y se fue de hay.

Akane empezó a sollozar y corrió hacia la calle sin importarle nada, no queria estar cerca de el por un buen rato. Después de caminar por mas de una hora se dio cuenta de que estaba en un parque desconocido, miro varios puestos que por lo que veia habia una pequeña feria ahi. Tal vez eso la ayudaria un poco. Empezo a mirar los diversos puestos, había varios de comida, de ropa, juegos con premios en fin . Pero hubo uno que le llamo la atencion, no tenia ni un cliente, es mas ni una persona se le acercaba. Camino hasta el y se dio cuenta de ue era una muchacha de unos 12 o 13 años de edad pero ella solo tenia unos sobres con figuras muy extrañas y sus ropas eran muy pobre.

-Hola... que estas vendiendo- hablo con amabilidad la joven. La niña al ver a su primera clienta levanto la cabeza y sonrio dejando ver unos hermosos dientes blancos.

-Hola... pues... vendo te, pero este Te es especial, es magico- hablo la joven vendedora. Esta vez Akane pudo apreciarla mejor, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, sus labios gruesos y rojos, su cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos verdes y grandes. En verdad era una chica muy hermosa no entendía que hacia hay pero quiso saber mas sobre esos sobres que según ella era mágicos.

-Para que es este...- señalo uno color verde con un corazón rojo y muchas estrellas azules a su alrededor. La niña lo miro y sonrío picaramente.

-Esto es para tu pareja, es para que el sienta mas deseos por ti... tu sabes en la cama-

-Pero creo que para eso ya hay pastillas... ¿No?-

-Si pero eso solo dura una sola noche, este puede durar mas de 5 dias...-

-Ohhh- sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba creando imágenes de ella y Ranma en la cama haciendo cosas no muy decentes. Miro como la niña le sonreía aun mas.

-Puedo dejartelo a un precio muy económico...-

-NO, y este para que es...-

-Eres muy tímida, para eso tengo este...- señalo uno color azul sin ninguna figura, simplemente azul.

-Pero... es que no tengo dinero, lo siento-

-No importa... ten, eres la primera que se aparece por aquí y se acerca a mi puesto, así que te lo regalo-

-Gracias...-

-Te vere pronto... Akane-

Cuando la chica dejo de ver el sobre que le obsequio la niña alzo la mirada y para su sorpresa ya no estaba. Miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro pero las personas parecían igual. Como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que había un puesto ahí. Sin saber como empezó a correr hacia su casa.

EN EL DOJO TENDO

Ranma se encontraba entrenando con su padre y su tío Soun. Los dos hombres no podían ponerse de pie y defenderse porque Ranma los atacaba sin piedad. Estaba tan enojado con el mismo. Se habia descontrolado con Akane, pero todo eso tenia la culpa sus amigos que le llenaron la cabeza con idioteces.

Cuando llegara Akane le pediría disculpas. Mientras tanto necesitaba descargar toda su ira en esos dos viejos inútiles.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les guste...

Aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historia... Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi... solo la historia me pertenece

Espero que les guste... pliss dejan reviews pliss

Besos y Abrazos de...

Lucero del atardecer :p


	3. El nuevo cambio de Akane

**Hola aquí les traigo otro capitulo de la historia. Como todas escriben esto yo también lo haré...**

**Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia... esa si es mía...**

**Espero que disfruten la historia **

Capitulo 2 "El nuevo cambio de Akane"

Una joven de cabellos azulados corría por las calles de Nerima hacia su casa. Después de lo que había visto definitivamente creía en los fantasmas. Cuando llego a su casa todos la miraron asustados, tenia la cara pálida y sudaba mucho, las piernas y las manos le temblaban. Su prometido llego a la entrada en cuanto escucho la puerta correrse, camino hasta ella para abrazarla y así aportarle calor. No le importaba que ambos estuvieran sudados le preocupaba que su prometida se enfermara, ademas necesitaba pedirle perdón por lo que había sucedido. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla le devolvió una mirada asesina que impacto a todos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!-

-¿Akane hija, que pasa? - pregunto el padre de Akane.

-¿Preguntaselo a tu adorado Ranma?, a mi déjenme empaz- todos vieron como la menor de las Tendo corrió hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Inmediatamente las hermanas de la joven se miraron preocupadas. Nunca les había hablado así, ni siquiera cuando estaba realmente enfurecida. Ambas corrieron hacia el baño para tratar de hablar con ella. Mientras que el la entrada los padres de familia miraban a Ranma con desaprobación mientras que el agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Dinos Ranma que le hiciste ahora a mi hija?-

-Yo... es que... ella- tartamudeaba el pobre chico de trenza. No sabia como decirle al señor Tendo que había sido agresivo con su hija menor.

-Espero que no alla sido grave Ranma, ¿Podemos estar en paz?-

El ojiazul solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Soun y Genma continuaban con su partida. Ranma miro hacia las escaleras, pensando si ir ahora mismo a pedirle disculpas a su prometida o esperar a que se calmara y hablar con ella mañana en la escuela.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BAÑO...

-Akane por favor abre la puerta... dinos que paso- hablaba dulcemente Kasumi, mientras que Nabiki golpeaba la puerta repetidas veces la puerta.

Pero Akane solo veía el sobre del Te que le había regalado la niña en la feria. Pero primero necesitaba un buen baña. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, se metió a la tina tibia y comenzó a bañarse. Su baño duro aproximadamente 2 horas. No quería ver a nadie ni mucho menos a Ranma. Cuando las hermanas habian cesado, decidió que ya era hora de salir de ahí.

comenzó a vestirse con su habitual pillma amarilla, asomo la cabeza por si acaso había alguien ahí. Al comprobar que no había nadie fue directamente a la cocina y puso agua a hervir para prepararse el Te mágico .

Escucho unos pasos en el pasillo e inmediatamente tomo posición de combate. Miro unos ojos azules y con eso se tranquilizo. Se dio la vuelta para ignorarlo, aun no deseaba verlo. Pero al parecer el joven de trenza no pensaba dejarla hasta que lo perdonara.

-¿Que haces aquí Ranma?-

-Vine a ver como estas... no puedo-

-Eres un sinico, ¿Lo sabias?-

-Lo se, Akane necesitamos hablar sobre lo de hace rato- Esta vez Ranma tenia que pedir disculpas.

-No quiero hablar con nadie, tuve una noche muy agitada y no digo por lo que paso hace rato ni lo que me hisiste... hablo de otra cosa mas delicada- La peliazul ni loca contaría que hablo con un fantasma en un parque y que ademas pensaba tomarse un Te que le regalo, porque si no efectivamente pensarían que estaba loca y le quitarían ese sobre de sus manos. Pero solo muerta le quitarían ese sobre, si es verdad que era para la timidez no lo desperdiciaria.

-Entonces...-

-Podemos hablar mañana, hoy necesito por mi buena salud mental no hablar ni ver a nadie... así que por favor Ranma vete-

El joven prometido pensó que era lo mejor, ya mañana averiguaría que le pasaba. Miro como la ojicafe se preparaba un Te.

-"_Tal vez son para los nervios, o para el dolor de cabeza... ¿Quen sabe? _"- camino sin mucha prisa hasta su habitación, en el momento e que su cabeza toco la almohada se quedo completamente dormido. Mientras tanto en la cocina Akane preparo el Te, que olía verdaderamente horrible, pero debía de tomárselo rápido si quería que el olor no se dispersara por toda la casa.

Conto hasta tres y lo bebió en un tiempo récord. Estuvo a punto de escupirlo pero lo tomo todo.

-Guuuaaacalaaaaa... Pero que diablos contiene esto?- dejo la taza en la mesa y se fue a lavar los dientes para irse a dormir. Cuando llego a su habitación, sintió demasiado calor por lo que ahora no se puso su típica pillama amarilla, fue hasta uno de sus cajones y tomo una blusa que le quedaba holgada, comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. Se puso la blusa y se dispuso a dormir pero no pudo. El solo recordar que tenia que hablar con Ranma la ponía nerviosa y porque no... también le daba un poco de miedo.

-Maldito idiota... aun me duele el brazo, es un maldito insensible... no puedo creer que yo lo am... Por dios que me pasa, pero esto no se quedara asi... maldito imbecil- Sin darse cuenta comenzo a caer dormida.

...

...

...

A la mañana siguiente todos los integrantes de la casa se despertaron temprano para hablar del comportamiento de Akane, se les hacia muy extraño que la joven les hablase así. Ella nunca reaccionaba así, por eso estaban preocupados. Todos miraron a Ranma y su madre le pidió que fuera, la despertara y bajara para que hablaran todos en familia.

-Porque tengo que ir precisamente yo... Podria ir Nabiki- se quejo Ranma por ser el quien siempre despertara a su prometida o al revez.

-Simple cuñadito... eres su prometido, su futuro esposo- se defendió Nabiki. A Ranma no le quedo otra que ir hacia el cuatro de su bella prometida y despertarla. Subio las escaleras maldiciendo por lo bajo para evitar que alguien lo escuchara.

Abrio la puerta bruscamente para asi despertar a su prometida y descargar un poco su frustacion. Pero solo logro que la joven se removiera en su cama. Camino hasta ella y antes de gritarle que despertara no pudo fijarse en su vestimenta, era muy probocativa, pero le quedaba muy bien. Un poco nervioso se acerco a ella.

-A..Akane... despierta- hablo en tono bajo pero al parecer fue suficiente para que despertara. Abrio los ojos muy lentamente, se sentía realmente cansada porque todo el cuerpo le pesaba, le ardía pero no era una sensación desagradable si no mas bien agradable... muy agradable. Se incorporo de su cama y se sento.

Escucho como Ranma dejaba de respirar, levanto la mirada y lo miro sumamente sonrojado. Cosa que le extraño pero quizo saber porque se habia puesto asi de repente. Siguio la mirada del ojiazul y pudo notar que miraba su cuerpo. Eso se le hizo sumamente extraño pero en vez de gritarle y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente sonrió con suma sensualidad.

-Te gusta lo que miras?- rio un poco al ver que su prometido volteaba hacia otro lado.

-No digas tonterias, nunca me fijaria en alguien como tu...-

-¿Como yo, explicate Ranma?-

-¡Una fea marimacho como tu!- dijo mientras la miraba. Pero ella solo sonrío un poco mas, fue parandose poco a poco de su cama en una forma bastante seductora, camino hasta el igualmete provocativa y en un lento movimiento puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello...

-Puedo demostrarte todo lo contrario en este preciso momento...-

-D...De que eestaasss hahhablanddoo Akaa-

-Shhhuuu- lo callo mientras colocaba un dedo en sus labios, para después volverse a colocar en ese extraño abrazo.

-Dije que puedo demostrarte que no soy una fea marimacho, puedo ser toda una mujer- en ese momento comenzó a darle besos lentos en el cuello, resbalando sus labios por toda la piel expuesta que tenia a su alcance.

Ranma cerro los ojos y sin pensarlo puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de su prometida. Realmete era una sensación exquisita, pero así como empezo asi de rapido desaparecio porque Akane se separo de el bruscamente. Lo miro con ojos llenos de malicia y una sonrisa llena de burla.

-Creeme Ranma, ninguna de tus prometidas te hara sentir asi... eso te lo aseguro corazon- abrio la puerta de su habitación y fue bajando las escaleras hasta entrar a al comedor donde todos sus familiares los esperaban. Se sento en su lugar con una gran sonrisa.

-Akane hija... ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la señora Saotome mirando que su nuera estaba algo extraña. La chica la miro y solo se dedico a sonreirle aun mas.

-Estoy perfectamete suegrita- contento alegremente la joven. Al ver como le había decho "Suegrita" la miro con cierto todo de alegria.

-Akane hermana... ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?- pregunto ahora Nabiki.

-Claro, estoy perfectamente-

-¿Porque vienes asi Akane?- pregunto el señor Soun mirando la vestimenta de su hija menor. Era demaciado provocarivo, muy provocativo para su gusto.

-Hablas de mi vestimenta padre...- vio como el asentia - es que anoche tenia calor y cuando Ranma me despertó me vine tal como estaba... ¿Por que Padre?-

-Quiero que vayas a tu cuarto y te cambies-

-No-

-Disculpa?- pregunto su padre un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de su hija.

-Que no me cambiare, estoy muy comoda asi... -

-Akane, no hablaremos contigo asi... Porfavor vete a cambiar- insistio el señor Soun.

-Entonces, no hablaremos... lastima ¿No creen?- toda la familia vieron como la joven se ponia de pie y se iba directamente a su cuarto. Cuando llego miro que Ranma estaba sentado al borde de su cama, cuando la miro sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado. Haciendo ver al chico sumamente tierno.

-¿Que se te ofrese Ranma?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-Quiero que me expliques que sucedio hace rato... ¿Porque hiciste eso... ehh?- pregunto el ojiazul incorporandose y caminando hasta su prometida. Cosa que no desaprobecho porque lo empujo hasta que de nuevo se sentara en su cama, antes de que el pelinegro se diera cuenta, Akane se encontraba sentada sobre el, con ambas piernas alrededor de el.

-¿Quieres saber porque hice lo de hace rato... ?- susurro Akane por la oreja de Ranma. Cuando el pelinegro sintió su aliento su piel se erizo al instante.

-S...si- contesto dificultosamente el joven.

-Simple...- de nuevo coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a morderlo suavemente...- Desde hace mucho queria saber a que sabe tu piel-

-D...dejaa de hacer eeso Aakane- pronuncio dificultosamente porque el sentir a su prometida encima de el y ademas dandole besos y mordidas en el cuello lo volvian loco.

-Y dejame decirte...- volvio a morder su cuello...- que sera la piel mas suave y dulce... que probare-

Cuando Ranma escucho esas palabras la tomo por los hombros y la separo bruscamente de el, solo un poco para poder verle el rostro.

-"_Sera la piel mas suave y dulce que probare_"- repetia en su mente el pobre chico.

-¡¿Que acabas de decir Akane?!-

-No te enojes corazon... era un decir-

-Eso espero...- en un movimiento rápido pero delicado bajo a la joven de su cuerpo y la miro. Aun con esa blusa holgada, que dejaba ver sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, una parte de la blusa dejaba ver un hombro expuesto, cosa que la hacia ver mucho mas atractiva.

-No me digas que te pusiste celoso-

-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS... SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESTO... TE DESCONOZCO AKANE...- La pelinegra vio como Ranma cerraba su puerta de un portazo. Pero ella solo sonrio con malicia.

-Mmm Ranma, ni te imaginas lo que te espera- fue hasta su armario y tomo un vestido que le quedaba bastante pegado a su cuerpo pero era demasiado corto, así que tomo unas tijeras de uno de sus cajones y corto la falda quedando un poco mas abajo de sus muslos. Se lo midio y le quedaba perfecto.

Un vestido color azul marino, recién cortado, sin mangas y con unos adornos en el centro. Tomo un collar azul y se lo coloco, saco unas pinturas que tenia escondido y comenzó a maquillarse ligeramente, se coloco brillo labial y se sonrio al espejo.

-Si... es verdad que tu piel es la mas suave y dulce que he probado...ppeeroo... tengo que averiguar a que saben las demás...- con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios salto por su ventana y se dirigió al parque a encontrar a su siguiente victima...

/

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo... el próximo lunes subire el siguiente**

**gracias a todas por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me ponen... les doy las gracias de verdad...**

**Espero que dejen Reviews**

**Lucero del Atardecer... :p**


	4. Akane en problemas

**Capitulo 3 "Akane en problemas"**

Una bella joven de cabellos azulados caminaba sensualmente por un parque un poco alejado de su casa. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que diviso unos columpios solos, fue hasta ellos y se sento en uno de ellos.

Estaba totalmente confundida, no sabia porque habia actuado asi con Ranma, pero en cierta forma le gustaba, para que negarlo la piel de su prometido era tan suave y dulce. Recordo a la niña fantasma que le habia regalado el Te para la timidez. Entonces eso queria decir que el Te ya habia hecho efectos en ella y ademas la habia cambiado totalmente.

-Esto es muy extraño... muy... muy... pero muy extraño- hablo en voz alta la joven mientras se mecia despacio hacia delante y atras.

-Tengo que encontrarla y pedirle una explicacion... Ya se que me dijo que se me quitaria la timidez, pero de eso al punto de casi querer violar a Ranma... es otra cosa- camino sin rumbo fijo, mirando cada parque que encontraba a su paso, necesitaba encontrarla para poder pedirle una explicacion.

Camino hasta el anochecer, estaba completamente exausta. Las piernas ya casi no le respondian y ademas tenia mucha hambre. Estaba a punto de llamar a su familia y que de algun modo fueran por ella, pero para su suerte diviso el parque a unas calles mas adelante. Como si las piernas no le dolieran corrio hasta el pequeño parque, cuando llego lo recorrio por 10 minutos hasta que diviso a la pequeña niña con su puesto de Te. Se acerco a el y miro alrededor, al parecer pasaria como la otra vez... Nadie mas veia a la niña y su puesto.

-Hola...- hablo primero Akane, que ahora estaba mas tranquila de haberla encontrado.

-¡Akane!... Que alegria verte de nuevo- sonrio la rubia- ¿Dime en que te puedo ayudar?, ¿Es a cerca del Te?-

-Vine porque quiero respuestas...- dijo seriamente.

-Entonces dime... te respondere solamente con la verdad-

-¿Quien eres?-

-Mmm... Mi nombre es Catalina Montu-

-La primera vez que te me regalaste el Te... ¿Porque lo hiciste?- al fin sabria la razon por la cual esa niña le regalo el Te magico.

-Muy simple... porque lo necesitabas, tu prometido no tiene el valor de decirte lo que siemte. Asi que les di un empujoncito- la niña fantasma vio la cara de Akane, aun no entendia nada.

-Mira, yo soy un alma que ayuda a las personas decesperadas... Como tu- la señalo - Creeme nunca he visto a una persona tan desesperada, ustedes se aman pero su timidez no los deja amarse como ustedes y toda su familia decea-

-Creo que tienes razon...-

-¿Pero porque haces esto?, porque estoy segura que hay algo mas que solamente querer ayudar a los decesperados en el amor... - La peliazul miro que el rostro angelical de la niña entristecia, y eso le causo tristeza.

-Cuando yo falleci tenia 15 años- miro la cara de desconcierto de la ojicafe, por lo que tuvo que ser mas especifica en cuanto a su historia.

-Si ya se que paresco de menor edad pero no es asi... Bueno como te iba contando tenia quince años. Pero yo no mori ni en un accidente ni de una enfermedad... Si no de tristeza-

-¿De tristeza?-

-Si, por mi culpa mi hermana mayor murio- unas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la fantasma.

-Le cause mucho daño, que si me disculpas no puedo contarte porque es muy doloroso para mi hacerlo-

-No te preocupes, solo cuantame lo necesario para entender porque haces esto, y porque no puedes descansar- para darle animos a la rubia le dedico la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

-Gracias... Le prometi que no descansaria enpaz hasta que ayudara a alguien con su amor... Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, por eso tu eres la unica que me ve. Porque eres tu la que necesita de mi ayuda y yo necesito de la tuya-

-Entonces es por eso... Por eso me regalaste el Te...- Catalina sonrio y asintio.

-Entonces dejare que me ayudes y yo te ayudare...-

-Muchas gracias Akane... en serio muchas gracias...-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, la que deberia de agradecerte soy yo...-La peliazul se dio cuenta de que ya era muy noche.

-Upps... Creo que ya tengo que irme... ya es muy tarde y todos se preguntaran en donde he estado- ambas chicas se sonrieron y en menos de un segundo Catalina desaparecio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-En verdad espero poder ayudarte... en verdad- de repente sintio una corriente electrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo, la misma reaccion que tuvo con Ranma esa mañana la tenia ahora. Sin importarle que fuera ya tarde recorrio el parque, le llamo la atencion que muchos hombre estubieran en fila, se acerco y pudo ver un pequeño puesto que decia "Por cada beso que des ayudas mas".

Miro a una joven muy bella, mas alta que ella, ojos azules y cabello largo rojo. Se acerco hacia ella y no perdia oportunidad de sonreirle y guiñarles el ojo coquetamente a los hombre de la fila.

-¿En que te puedo ayuda querida?- hablo la joven pelirroja

-¿Para donde mandas las ganancias?-

-Es para el hospital del Carmen... ¿Porque?-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- la pelirroja sonrio y se hiso a un lado dandole espacio a la ojicafe para que entrara al negocio. Lo cual hiso de inmediato, se coloco al lado de la chica y comentaron a los hombre que ella tambien estaba en el negocio.

-Mira un beso de piquito cuesta 1000 yens, uno mas apacionado cuenta 5000 yens... ¿Entendiste?- la peliazul asintio - Bien, entonces comencemos-

Durante mas de 1 hora Akane dio besos apasionados y ardientes, porque todos los hombres que se hacercaban a ella deceaban un beso de 5000 yens.

-Lo siento ya en demaciado tarde...- le comento a la peliroja.

-No te preocupes, el hospital estara muy agracecido contigo... -

-No tienen porque...-

-¿Podias decirme tu nombre, en el hospital estoy segura que querra saber tu nombre cuando vean cuanto dineron ganaron por tu ayuda?-

-Mi nombre es Akane Tendo...-

-Pues muchas gracias Akane...- la pelirroja miro como Akane se marchaba y como los hombres que volvian con mas dinero ponian rostros de enojo, desilucion y hasta de tristeza. Mientras la peliazul caminaba tranquilamente para su casa, un chico de trenza continuaba entrenando en el dojo Tendo. Llevaba 1 hora entrenado, la frustacion de no saber donde estaba Akane y que su padre no lo dejara ir a buscar a su prometida lo tenian verdaderamente furioso.

Pero toda su furia desaparecio cuando escucho la puerta correrse y escuchas un "Ya llegue", de su prometida. Tomo una toalla y comenzo a limpiarse el sudor del rostro y cuello, camino hasta el comedor donde se encontraba la familia. Todos menos su prometida.

-¿Donde esta Akane?- pregunto seriamente Ranma con los ojos fulminantes. Toda la familia lo miro con miedo, incluso su madre quien le tenia profundo amor a su hijo.

-Esta en su cuarto hijo, nos dijo que se sentia muy cansada y decidio irese sin cenar...- contesto Nodoka agachando la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos.

-Podrian hacerme el favor de salir de la casa... Necesito hablar seriamente con Akane- toda la familia lo miro con curiosidad.

-Necesito hablar con ella, y no quiero interrupciones... Ok- toda la familia asintio y comenzo a dirigirse a la salida. Al parecer iba a ser una charla larga por lo que decidieron ir todos al cine. Cuando el chico dela trenza se aseguro de que todos se habian marchado, subio a la habitacion de su prometida. Abrio la puerta sin pedir permiso y entro sin ser invitado, miro que Akane se cepillaba el cabello cuando entro, pero cuando lo miro dejo de hacerlo y lo miro con seriedad. Cerro la puerta tras suyo y fue a sentarse a su cama.

-¿Que haces aqui Ranma?- hablo Akane dejando su cepillo en el escritorio. Ranma la miro con ojos de hielo, pero a la peliazul parecia no afectarle su mirada. Ya que se la devolvia con mayor intesidad.

-Vine para que me des una explicacion... ¡¿Quiero saber en donde demonios te metiste todo el dia?!-

-¿Explicacion?... Yo no tengo que darte ninguna explicacion de mis actos, en todo caso se las daria a mi padre no a ti- golpe bajo.

-Claro que tienes que darmelas, por una simple y sencilla razon... Soy tu prometido-

-No me hagas reir Ranma, solo cuando te conviene eres mi prometido... Pero te recuerdo que estamos comprometidos por nuestros padres, no porque nosotros lo hayamos decidido-

-¡Demonios!- se levanto de la cama y la miro a los ojos - Porque no quieres decirme donde estabas... ¿Ehh?-

-Ya te lo dije, no te interesa...-

-Si me interesa, por porque te am...- con ambas manos se tapo la boca. Akane lo miro y entrecerro los ojos. Sabia lo que iba a decir su prometido pero como siempre nunca lo decia. Y ella ciertamente se estaba cansando de que su prometido nunca le dijera nada de sus sentimientos, y que terinaran peleando por aclarar las cosas. Pero recordo que le habia prometido a Catalina que la liberaria.

-¿Tu que, Ranma?- las mejillas del ojiazul se tornaron rojas, pero eso hizo enternecer a su prometida. Se acerco a el casi hasta pegar su cuerpo al de el, elevo las manos hasta cada una de sus mejillas, las cuales acaricio dulcemente.

-Si no he dicho a donde fui es porque en verdad no tiene importancia...- aunque eso era mentira, porque se habia besado con mas de 20 hombres en muy poco tiempo. Pero eso no se lo contaria a Ranma, porque si lo hacia estaria en gravez problemas con su familia y especialmente con su joven prometido.

Ranma aunque no esperaba esa respuesta, le creeria, porque la amaba y eso era mas que suficiente para el. Sintio como comenzaba a acariciar sus mejillas dulcemente. Sin poder evitarlo acerco su rostro a la de ella y sin pensarlo un segundo mas la beso. Akane al sentir los labios de su prometido correspondio en seguida, pero el beso duro muy poco. Ya que Akane le dolian demaciado los labios.

A Ranma le dolio que Akane rompiera el beso tan rapido, porque el queria seguir besandola toda la noche.

-Ranma estoy muy cansada- miro que los ojos de Ranma se entristecian - Pero si quieres podemos ir a un lado mañana... Por un helado, al cine o tal vez a comer- el ojiazul sonrio con alegria, la abrazo con infinita ternura y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

Akane pudo respirar con tranquilidad al ver que su prometido habia salido de su habitacion. Le dolia no poder decirle la verdad, pero sabia las consecuencias. Se quito el vestido y se coloco una blusa grande como la vez anterior. Se metio a la cama y al momento de cerrar los ojos cayo profundamente dormida.

**Sueño de Akane**

_-Dime que es mentira Akane... Dime que tu no haz hecho nada de lo que se te acusa, que no hisiste esto a proposito- _

_Los ojos de mi prometido estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas de dolor. Y todo por mi culpa, en el fondo me sentia mal, pero la mayor parte de mi ser, se sentia orgullosa de mis actos. Alfin va a comprender lo que sentia cuando me despreciaba, cuando dejaba que sus otras prometidas se burlaran de mi..._

_Lo vi caer al suelo con las manos en el rostro, ahogando los sollozos que trataba de contener pero que le era dificil hacer._

_Con mucha delicadeza y gracia que ahora me caracterizaba, me acerque a el... Lo mire con odio, con desprecio... pero aun asi con amor..._

_-Ranma... Esto lo provocaste tu, ahora no vengas a decirme que yo tuve la culpa- lo mire con superioridad- Yo no tengo la culpa de que casi lo mataras... Y estas aqui- hice circulos con mi dedo, indicando el lugar- Por tu culpa... Yo no tengo la culpa de que todos los hombres me obedescan- le sonrei descaradamente- Espero que disfrutes de tu estadia aqui cariño-_

_Sorpresivamente me tomo de las muñecas, ejerciendo una fuerza imprecionante. Me miro a los ojos, y en ellos pude apreciar su odio hacia en mi. Pero yo ya era inmune a su mirada, cuando lo mire, no lo hice con sorpresa, ni mucho menos odio... fue con burla. Sonrei y levante el menton._

_-¡Nunca... Nunca Akane... Te perdonare esto...!- hablo fieramente Ranma._

_-Y yo nunca me perdonare el haberme enamorado de ti- mi mirada cambio a una de furia- Nunca me perdonare el haberte dejado que me trataras como una cualquiera...- Me solte de su agarre- Y mucho menos despreciarme... Porque yo... soy mucha mujer para ti... Ranma Sotome- fui hasta la salida de esa celda y llame al guardia. Me abrio la puerta y sali. Voltee la cabeza y pude ver a Ranma sentado el la "cama" de la celda. Cuando comence a caminar pude escucharlo llorar, cosa que me partio el alma... Pero para ese entonces mi alma estaba mas que envenenada por el odio hacia el..._

**Fin del sueño**

Desperto sudando y temblando, ese sueño habia sido tan real. Unas lagrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos almendrados. Se levanto de la cama y silenciosamente fue hacia la habitacion de Ranma. Tuvo cuidado de no despertar a los hombres Saotome, se puso de cunclillas y observo a su prometido.

En el sueño habia admitido enfrente de el que lo amaba, pero tambien habia dicho que la habia tratado como una cualquiera. Respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos, la imagen de el llorando en una celda aparecio en su mente, la cual hizo que abriera los ojos para borrarla de su mente. Bajo la vista y miro a su prometido, sonrio al escucharlo decir su nombre.

-"Espero nunca perderte Ranma... Por que si eso pasara, me moriria de la tristeza"- penso tristemente la chica. Se levanto y comenzo a caminar a la salida del cuarto, antes de cerrarla miro hacia el interior y miro a su prometido. Entro a su habitacion y volvio a dormir... Pero no sabia que mañana la vida de Ranma y ella cambiarian por completo...

CONTINUARA...

**Lo siento, lo siento de verdad se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero fue por problemas de mi computadora y del internet haha xp**

**Tambien se que este capitulo es muy corto, pero les voy avisando que a partir de aqui las cosas entre nuestra pareja favorita empeorara por decirlo de una forma...**

**Prometo que el capitulo que sigue estara mas largo y desde ahora avido que tendra escenas un poco fuertes...**

**Muchas gracias a todas... En verdad aprecio que sigan mi historia...**

**Besos y abrazos de...**

**Lucero del atardecer :P**


End file.
